


【万笛】一次更糟的再遇

by mushroom5



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroom5/pseuds/mushroom5
Summary: 记刚成年的拉基蒂奇再一次在执行任务中遇到了依然看着弱小可怜无助的莫德里奇，不过这次他愉♂快♂地进行了报复，然而最后……





	【万笛】一次更糟的再遇

拉基蒂奇趴在排风管道内，仔细地观察着室内的情况。这是一间位于某会员制俱乐部内的豪华套房，面积宽敞设备齐全，安全性和隔音效果非常好，适合做一些私密的事。根据此前收集的情报，他的任务目标将在晚上九点左右，也就是十分钟后进入房间。

这次任务需要留活口，逼问出尽可能多的讯息，别意气用事。拉基蒂奇不由想起临出发前自己的教父——同时也是组织头目的格兰迪先生叮嘱的话。拉基蒂奇向来是年轻一辈里最令人放心的那个，虽然刚成年但沉稳果断，被寄予了厚望。但不久前的某次任务中，他在杀死目标后莫名地干掉了那地方所有的守卫，闹出了不小的动静，最后居然还没拿到最关键的戒指。这让格兰迪先生对拉基蒂奇有些失望，并且意识到应该关心一下孩子的成长问题，于是每次任务前都会把他叫去再三关照。这之后拉基蒂奇立刻恢复原有水准，再也没有出现过任何失误。

毕竟不是每回都会遇到那种糟糕的事，就算再遇到自己也绝不可能心软。拉基蒂奇暗想，不过这次的目标又是个热衷于折磨可爱男孩的变态，据调查比那次的安德森手段更可怕，看外表却是一位十足的绅士。

开门的声音打断了拉基蒂奇的思绪，一个身材高大的棕发男人——没错是自己的任务目标——怀里搂着一个少年慢慢地走进了他的视野里。

那少年矮了男人将近一个头，微卷的金发在灯光照射下非常耀眼，露出的皮肤又白又嫩，穿着一看就很廉价的长袖T恤和洗得发白的牛仔裤，不过这装扮并没有影响他的吸引力，反而让人从心底多了几分怜惜。却也更勾起一些人的凌虐欲。

拉基蒂奇注视着那金发少年的身形，越看越觉得眼熟，很像是某个自己发誓再看到要狠狠报复的小骗子，可惜从他的角度看不到少年的脸，无法对猜测进行确认。

“……收费这么便宜？”

两人的交谈声随着走近逐渐清晰，几乎全部传到了拉基蒂奇的耳里。

“我、我是第一次做这个，不知道行情……”少年的声音里透出些许慌乱，随后音量低了下去，“我只想吃一顿饱饭……”

听到这与外形反差较大的低沉嗓音，拉基蒂奇可以肯定他就是卢卡·莫德里奇，那个给自己带来了至今为止最糟经历的男孩。看哪他又在装被迫卖身的可怜少年了，拉基蒂奇在心里嘲讽，同时打算暂时不行动，好好地观赏一次对方的演技。

男人闻言顿了一秒，语气里带着几丝兴味，“第一次？”

“是的，所以请您仁慈些……先生！您这是……”

拉基蒂奇看到那男人取出一副手铐，将莫德里奇的双手铐在身后，又拿来一块黑布紧紧地蒙住了他的眼睛。手铐可不像绳索那样可以用锐器割断，必须得有对应的钥匙才能打开，再加上不透光的布能够暂时夺去视力，被这样对待之后简直就是任人宰割。

这男人防备心真重，下手也够狠，不是个好对付的角色。拉基蒂奇暗自感叹，心里不觉涌起了一点担心（他发誓真的只有一点），不过很快就消散，因为他知道莫德里奇可不是一般人，即使面对这种不利情况也一定有对策。

男人温和地把莫德里奇引到床前躺下，然后从床头柜的抽屉里取出了一个盒子。随着盒子的打开，里面的东西被一样样地取出，拉基蒂奇的背脊升起了一股寒意。

这些东西有一部分已经远远超出了情趣的范畴，如果全都用到一个人身上，怕是……拉基蒂奇皱起眉，总算是明白那些被他玩过的男孩为什么会那么惨。可由于这男人在道上的地位，没有受到过任何惩罚。

“先生，您在哪？”

见男人迟迟没有动静，床上的莫德里奇出声问道。他被蒙着眼，一副茫然的样子，完全不知道男人此时的举动，也不知道自己接下来将会遭遇什么。

男人挑出一把精美的匕首，抽出后用布仔细地擦拭刀刃，边擦边用安抚的口吻说道：“别急，我可爱的男孩，马上就让你舒服。”

拉基蒂奇望见男人走至床前，用刀刃贴着莫德里奇的T恤前襟，从锁骨到腰腹，自上而下地缓缓滑动。或许是觉得有点冰，莫德里奇的身体抖了一下。

男人手里的动作停了停，柔声道：“别乱动，孩子，”他翻转刀刃，轻轻地割开莫德里奇的T恤，那奶白色的肌肤随即一点点地露出，“不然可是会受伤的。”

刀刃慢慢地滑到了莫德里奇的下身，在裆部徘徊不前，危险得拉基蒂奇都不敢移开视线。他的枪早已架好，准心追着男人的肩膀移动，随时准备扣下扳机。但是身为当事人的莫德里奇却没有采取任何行动，躺在床上瑟瑟地发着抖，就像一只无助的小兔子。

他不可能真的束手无策，估计是在等待一个合适的时机。拉基蒂奇寻思，压下了想行动的念头，然后看到男人划开了莫德里奇长裤的裤裆，用刀尖挑起里面底裤的裤管，把一只手伸进去……

与此同时，拉基蒂奇再也忍不住地扣下了扳机，原本瞄着肩膀的准心还移到了额头的位置。男人被击中后立刻倒下，再无一丝声息。

拉基蒂奇打开通风管道的排烟口，利落地跳了下去。他走到男人身前，先确认了对方的死亡，又从其身上翻找到手铐钥匙，然后将尸体扔进衣柜里锁了起来。

“先生？”

莫德里奇察觉到不对劲，不由开口唤了一声。拉基蒂奇转过头，看到他挣扎着坐了起来。破损的T恤挂在双肩上，单薄的胸膛尽露，乳头因接触微凉的空气而挺立，下身则露着白色底裤。看着有些狼狈，有些可怜，还莫名地有些勾人。

这时候居然还在喊那个变态，而且刚才也不知道抵抗，是入戏太深以至于忘记一切了么？拉基蒂奇越想越觉得生气，脑中还不受控地联想起了上次的糟糕经历……他环顾四周，又望向床上被限制住行动力的人，忽然发觉这是一个绝佳的报复机会。于是拉基蒂奇走过去，凑到莫德里奇耳边轻声道：“好久不见。”

莫德里奇听见这话愣住了，好半天才开了口，语气中带着点不确定，“……伊万？”

“是我，”拉基蒂奇轻笑了一声，“原来你没忘记。”

莫德里奇闻言像是放下了心，道：伊万，你又救了我，刚刚我真的……”他突然止住了话，淡眉微微地蹙起，“你在做什么？”

被蒙住眼之后的触觉更为灵敏，莫德里奇清晰地感到拉基蒂奇靠了过来，将他按在床上用力扯去损坏的T恤，又顺着肩膀摸到双手中，取走了藏在指间用于开锁的钢丝。

莫德里奇正疑惑间，忽然感觉自己的底裤被猛地拉下，惊得连忙并紧双腿，不料对方很执着，掰开他的腿将底裤连同长裤一起拽下。莫德里奇的下身随即变得光裸，只有脚上还穿着袜子。他本能地缩起腿，却被拉基蒂奇一手抓住一只脚踝向两边分开。

“我来还你一样东西。”

拉基蒂奇说着，伸手探向莫德里奇臀间的小穴，毫不温柔地把食指插进去。莫德里奇惊呼了一声像是觉得痛，但没有说出来。拉基蒂奇观察着他的表情，不由放轻了动作。

甬道内紧致而干涩，只是插入指节，推进就已经十分困难。拉基蒂奇一边转动手指一边扫视周围，目光渐渐落在男人取出来的那些东西上，而后意外地发现了一件现在急需的物品——润滑剂。他抽出手指，拿过那支润滑剂粗粗地看了眼，确定没什么问题后拆开使用，却忽略了最底部一行小小的提示：本品具有一定催情作用。

拉基蒂奇挤出一些沾在手指上，然后再次伸进莫德里奇的后穴，将那啫喱状物体涂抹开。如此反复数次，内壁逐渐湿润，扩张变得容易了许多，很快便能容纳两根手指。缺乏经验的按揉没什么技巧可言，而且也不是性爱前的抚慰，却能频频戳到莫德里奇的敏感点，弄得他不自觉地颤了好几下身子，差点呻吟出声。

虽然这情形同两人初遇时类似，但那次实际上是莫德里奇占据主动权，这次则相反。而且他现在双手被铐、眼睛被蒙，用以脱身的工具也都被搜走，事情的发展似乎在脱离自己的掌控。这种感觉很不好，得想办法改变。莫德里奇想着，嘴里轻声地恳求：“伊万，别弄了……”

“不行，”拉基蒂奇立即拒绝道，“不好好扩张可塞不进去。”

莫德里奇这时完全明白了他的意图，有些迟疑地问道：“你一直……带着那东西？”

“是的，一直带着，”拉基蒂奇手指的力度加大了些，“时刻提醒自己不要再因为一时的心软而铸成大错。”

“伊万，上次的事我很抱歉……”莫德里奇因他动作的加重喘息了起来，“其实我……啊！”

拉基蒂奇突然塞入了第三根手指，并且重重地按在莫德里奇的敏感点上，让后者没忍住叫出了声。还未等莫德里奇缓过来，又感到一个振动着的椭圆形物体抵在了自己的穴口处。

“伊万，别把它塞进来……”莫德里奇带着哭腔求道，身体微微地颤栗，看上去相当害怕，“真的很难受……”

然而拉基蒂奇丝毫不为所动，用手指撑着穴口，将那东西一点一点地往里推。莫德里奇不停地深呼吸，仿佛是在忍受着巨大的痛苦。

“上次这玩意不就是你自己塞进去的么，”拉基蒂奇低低地笑了一声，“怎么现在怕成这样？”

话音落下，莫德里奇的身体有了一瞬间的僵硬。拉基蒂奇没有错过这细微的变化，继续说道：“我后来仔细想了想，你这样做除了利于伪装，更是为了提高成功率。用塞着情趣道具的身体牢牢吸引安德森的注意，伺机干掉他拿走戒指——可惜没等到那步我就先下手了，于是你用类似的方法对付我，博取我的同情，让我放松警惕从而顺利地偷走戒指。至于最后你把这东西放到我身上，”他顿了顿，“是在嘲笑我的天真，还是在羞辱我的无能？”

莫德里奇原本只是听着，到最后一句话忽然有些急，忙开口道：“伊万，不是的……”

“我不会再信你，”拉基蒂奇停下推进的动作，收回了手指，道：“好好享受吧。”

和上次莫德里奇自己塞的位置不同，这次的道具被特意放在了敏感点的附近，可以精准地刺激到那个小小的凸起，一波又一波，令快感逐渐堆积，身前的性器随之勃起。但这些刺激又未达到足以释放的程度，不上不下，非常折磨人。后穴的情况更糟，之前就因为被开拓揉弄了许久而酥酥麻麻的，现在还含着一个不停振动的小玩意，这感觉实在是……

坏男孩，真是一个坏男孩……居然还走了？莫德里奇在心里暗道，听着拉基蒂奇在不远处翻动了一阵，然后走出房间关上门，四周再无声响。他在床上躺了一会，有些艰难地坐起了身。体位的变化令后穴内的道具稍有移动，换了个角度刺激着敏感点，再加上振动频率的陡然变高，正准备下床的莫德里奇被弄得脚下一软，险些摔倒在地。

必须赶紧找到能打开手铐的东西。莫德里奇稳了稳身子，强忍着体内一阵阵恼人的折磨，开始小心翼翼地触摸着房内的物品。他无意间碰到一个开关，天花板随即响起了一个像是门板移动的声音。莫德里奇等待了片刻没察觉异状，就继续搜寻有用的物品。

在这过程中，那小玩意不知疲倦地运作着，莫德里奇感觉自己的后穴似乎被磨出了水——或许只是润滑剂，总之有液体从穴口流出，把臀间沾得湿漉漉的，非常不好受。阴茎顶部的小口也渗着液体，却迟迟无法释放，显得有些可怜。莫德里奇虽然看不见，但他知道自己此时的状况一定很糟。

所幸没过多久莫德里奇就找到了一根细长的物体，可以尝试着开锁。他摸索着将那物体伸向锁孔，忽然听到了开门的声音——是拉基蒂奇？

实际上拉基蒂奇并没有走，之前他只是把尸体拖到客厅仔细检查而已，毕竟由于一时气愤没留下活口，需要采取另外的办法收集讯息。最终他还算有所收获，又听到房间里传来细小的响动，就打算去看看莫德里奇的情况。

拉基蒂奇打开门，望见莫德里奇无力地侧卧在床上，额前的金发因出汗而黏成一缕缕，白皙的皮肤透出了浅浅的粉。双腿并拢在一起，勃起的淡色性器蹭着床单，留下了一道不易察觉的水痕。这景象让拉基蒂奇先是一怔，而后感到双颊迅速升温。他立即转头看向别处，忽然瞥见几样物品的位置有些微的改变，想来是莫德里奇动过。对方翻找时已经非常谨慎，但毕竟被蒙着眼，无法做到完美。

这小小的发现让拉基蒂奇脸上的热意逐渐退去，同时意识到自己对莫德里奇的报复还在进行中。于是他试着在男人留下的那些道具里搜寻，果然发现了一个好东西。

“我才离开一会你就急着脱身，也不好好享受，”拉基蒂奇走到床边，“这么不听话是不是该接受一些惩罚？”

莫德里奇闻言刚要说话，突然感觉自己的阴茎被握住了。一只带着薄茧的手由下至上地套弄着它，随后另一只手也加入，时而刺激顶端的小口，时而撩拨底部的睾丸，舒服得莫德里奇不禁蜷起了脚趾。就在他沉浸在快感之中时，阴茎头部突地被一个类似于橡皮筋的东西绑住了，还缠了好几圈。

“伊万！”莫德里奇生气地唤道。

拉基蒂奇笑笑，分开莫德里奇的双腿迫使他躺平，然后将手指插进深处的后穴，待触到那仍在尽职工作的小玩意时，用力地把它按向前方的凸起。莫德里奇随即发出了一声短促的尖叫，性器也轻轻颤了颤，却没法射出东西。拉基蒂奇又按了按那小道具，另一只手则再次揉动莫德里奇被束缚的性器。

快感累积到顶点，欲望却得不到纾解的感觉十分痛苦。莫德里奇强撑了好一阵，终是受不住似的住向拉基蒂奇恳求：“让我射……”

“不。”

拉基蒂奇无情地拒绝道。尽管表现得游刃有余，但他其实也不太好受，因为眼前的场景对一个成年不久的男孩来说实在过于刺激，比之前所见的更甚。那双白嫩肉感的腿大张着，私密处一览无余。小穴里含着手指，更深处还塞有一个道具，穴内的软肉随其振动而不停收缩，紧紧地包裹着入侵物。色泽浅淡的性器被黑色带子所束缚，深浅对比之下更显情色。再加上被手铐锁在背后的双手，蒙着黑布的双眼……拉基蒂奇感到自己的下身慢慢起了变化，脑海中竟闪过了一个念头——

他想操他，狠狠地操他。

不过拉基蒂奇立即强压下欲望，极力将注意转移到“惩罚”之上。不断被刺激却无法释放的情况令莫德里奇逐渐烦躁起来，也不再哀求示弱，边喘息边骂着拉基蒂奇是坏男孩、小混蛋、可恶的小变态……期间还因为骤然的强烈快感而冒出了几句克罗地亚脏话，巧的是拉基蒂奇完全能听懂。虽然不是土生土长，但他毕竟是一个克罗地亚人。

正当拉基蒂奇感慨莫德里奇词汇量的丰富之时，对方突然开始挣扎，还伸腿用力地踢过来。拉基蒂奇收回揉弄他性器和后穴的手，转而按住了那两条乱动的腿。这模样让拉基蒂奇联想到被惹急后不停蹬腿的兔子，心里不觉一片柔软。

惩罚应该够了，报复也可以结束了。拉基蒂奇心想，一手用力按着莫德里奇的腿，另一手则摸上他的阴茎。感觉对方的腿仍在使劲，拉基蒂奇开口安抚道：“别动，否则不好解开。”

莫德里奇闻言慢慢卸去了力，拉基蒂奇便松开按着他腿的手，一边揉弄那憋得发紫的可怜性器，一边解着束缚它的橡胶带。带子被取下的那一刻，莫德里奇就射了出来，雪白的身体略向上挺起，宛如在献祭一般，圣洁而充满诱惑，美得令人移不开目光。他射出的液体大多落在自己胸腹，有少许喷到了拉基蒂奇的右手上。

高潮后的莫德里奇长长地舒了一口气，像是感到餍足似地舔了舔嘴唇。拉基蒂奇注视着那被濡润得晶莹红艳的唇瓣，不由自主地将粘有精液的手指凑过去。

“这上面沾了你的东西，怎么办呢……”

拉基蒂奇原本只想逗他，没想到莫德里奇竟伸出舌头舔了一下，而后张嘴将整根手指含了进去。湿热的口腔包裹着手指，舌头不停地舔吮，让拉基蒂奇想到了他下面的小穴，也是这般柔软湿润……

被压抑许久的欲望顷刻间冲出，裤裆里的阴茎随即变硬。再这样下去事情会失控，得快点结束。拉基蒂奇想着取出钥匙打开手铐，然后解下了蒙着莫德里奇眼睛的黑布。

由于长时间处在黑暗中，莫德里奇一时有些畏光，眨了好几下眼才适应。他望着正准备下床的拉基蒂奇，向后者张了张腿，“伊万，你还没把这里面的拿出来。”

拉基蒂奇看了他一眼，道：“你可以自己取。”

莫德里奇坐起来环住了拉基蒂奇的腰，将一只印着红痕的手伸到他眼前，嘴唇附在他耳旁说道：“我的手被铐了这么久，没有力气取……”

他绝对是故意的，就像上次那样。利用自己的外表骗取别人的同情，或是其他什么，再把对方耍得团团转。看来之前给他的惩罚还不够，远远不够。拉基蒂奇的胸口顿时涌起一股怒意，心底的欲望也逐渐无法压制。他深吸了一口气，对莫德里奇威胁道：“不想被操就赶紧放手。”

莫德里奇听见这话一愣，而后竟然笑了笑，更紧地搂住了拉基蒂奇，道：“那就来操我吧，伊万……”

话音刚落，拉基蒂奇就握住莫德里奇的手腕，转过身将他压在了床上。

被道具开拓多时的后穴已经不需要润滑，拉基蒂奇抽出里面那小玩意后，解下裤子就对准穴口操了进去，还是整根没入。前所未有的快感立即袭来，湿软的内壁紧紧地包裹着阴茎，夹得拉基蒂奇差点就直接射了。

太爽了，比自己手淫不知道要爽多少倍。拉基蒂奇暗叹着，更重要的是身下躺的是莫德里奇。拉基蒂奇不清楚自己对莫德里奇是什么感情，但对他有欲望，非常强烈的欲望。因此完全结合的那一刻，心理和生理同时获得了巨大的满足。

被进入时莫德里奇闷闷地哼了一声，虽然后穴已被道具撑开许久，但拉基蒂奇的阴茎较之要粗长太多，猛然插进来仍有点痛。而且莫德里奇还是初次接纳别人，尽管他看上去对这种事很熟悉，其实却只有寥寥几次因为任务而塞小道具的经验。感受着体内性器的形状，莫德里奇不由在心里感慨现在的男孩发育真好，却忘了自己也才刚过二十，并且发育得也不差。

察觉到身下人的面色略有些苍白，拉基蒂奇忍着没有马上动。他拨开莫德里奇颊边散落的金发，端详了那张微微汗湿的脸片刻，突然对着红润的嘴唇啄了一口。

“还你的。”

这举动和话语让莫德里奇立即想起上次自己为了脱身而亲他的那一下，其实也不全是为脱身，还存着一点私心。莫德里奇忽然觉得对方可能也有同样的心思，便伸臂勾住了拉基蒂奇的脖子，道：“我觉得不够。”

随后他们情不自禁地吻到了一起，唇舌热切地纠缠舔吮，发出了湿黏的水声。拉基蒂奇的下身开始抽动，没费多少劲就顶到了莫德里奇的敏感点，毕竟先前他已用手指彻底探寻过，可以说是相当熟悉。

阴茎撞击的力度不是小道具能够比拟的，并且还能自发地转换角度及花样。经过最初毫无章法的戳刺，莫德里奇感觉拉基蒂奇逐渐掌握了诀窍，时而大力地操弄，时而细细地磨动，速度或快或慢，令自己舒爽得禁不住发出了一声声低哑的呻吟，性器在两人身体的摩擦间再次起了反应。他的大脑因快感的增加而渐渐失去思考能力，被情欲晕染的双眸半睁着，忽然看到天花板上竟嵌着一面镜子，不由想起之前搜寻物品时触到了某个开关，原来打开的是这个。

镜子里清晰地映出了两人交合的景象——莫德里奇被压在床上顶得身体一下一下的往上，白玉般的手臂环着拉基蒂奇的脖子，赤裸的、只穿着袜子的结实双腿紧紧地缠住了他的腰，而拉基蒂奇衣衫整齐，只是稍稍褪下了裤子而已。

自己就好像真的是一个廉价的卖春少年，对方甚至不用脱衣服，只要掏出阴茎就能上他。突如其来的羞耻感让莫德里奇红了脸，低头埋进了拉基蒂奇的肩窝，不愿再看天花板。

“怎么了？”

看到莫德里奇的举动，拉基蒂奇停下抽插开口问道，不过没有得到回答。他想了想转头往斜上方一看，然后发出了一声赞叹，“真是个好东西。”

才说完拉基蒂奇就感到包裹自己下体的穴肉一阵阵剧烈的收紧，怀里的莫德里奇抬起脸，双颊嫣红，正用亮晶晶的眼眸盯着他。

“你是故意的吧……”

拉基蒂奇低声道，握着他细瘦的腰猛烈地进出了数十下，最终将精液全数射进了甬道深处。趴在莫德里奇身上喘息了片刻，拉基蒂奇寻到他的唇吻了吻，而后支起身将软掉的阴茎抽了出来。一些液体随着动作被带出，沾湿了小片床单。

被充满的感觉骤然消失，让莫德里奇觉得有些空虚。艳红的后穴尚未闭合，内壁依然在不停收缩，似乎仍未满足，仍在渴求。太奇怪了，明明已经弄了这么久……莫德里奇压下心里的欲念，刚坐起身却看到拉基蒂奇在脱衣服。

看出了莫德里奇眼里的诧异，拉基蒂奇伸手点了点他略微勃起的性器，道：“你这里有点起来了，”又摸向流出少许精液的小穴，插入手指搅动，软肉随即附上来，“这里也还没满足……怎么能结束呢？”

莫德里奇稳了稳加快的呼吸，道：“时间不早了，我要走了。”说着推开拉基蒂奇就要下床，未料后者握住了他的性器，让他一下就软了身子。

“这间套房可以使用到明天下午三点，由于我们的目标很讨厌在享乐时被人打扰，已经主动切断和外界的联系，所以这期间不会有人发现他已经出事。”拉基蒂奇再次把莫德里奇压到床上，脱去自己身上剩余的衣物，然后紧贴着他亲了亲那白皙的耳垂，道：“我们还有很多时间，卢卡。”

这是拉基蒂奇第一次叫他的名字，语气却熟稔得仿佛认识了多年。温柔的嗓音伴随着湿暖的气息传到耳边，再加上肌肤相亲时令人安心的体温，莫德里奇不由瑟缩了一下，心也随之微微一动。释放过一次的拉基蒂奇显得很有耐心，细密而轻柔地吻着他的额头、脸颊、嘴唇、下巴，又往下至脖子，边吻边抚摩柔滑的皮肤，关注着身下人的反应，一寸寸地寻找敏感带。摸到胸口时，拉基蒂奇不经意地碰到了乳头，略感好奇地用手指捏住，然后看到那淡粉的小肉粒变得更为挺立。

莫德里奇觉得眼前的男孩仿佛是发现了新大陆，兴致盎然地探索着自己身体每一处，现在他正被乳头所吸引，先是捻动了几下，随后竟低头含住了其中一颗，还用力地吸了吸。

“伊万……别吸……”

乳头被唇舌包裹的刺激让莫德里奇浑身一颤，又瞥见镜子里拉基蒂奇那颗金发的脑袋正埋在自己的胸前，一侧的乳头被他舔咬得湿漉漉的，就像真的有奶水溢出，而对方正在努力吸似的……浓重的羞耻感让莫德里奇慌忙伸出手扶住拉基蒂奇的头想拉离，但一波接一波的快感令手慢慢失去气力滑落，最终只是松松地搭在他的肩上，随着每一次强力的吮吸而捏紧。

轮流照顾完两边的乳头，拉基蒂奇终于抬起了头，撑着身摸向莫德里奇的性器，嘴角缓缓上扬，道：“原来你乳头被吸，下面会起来啊……”

莫德里奇红着脸，听不下去似的勾住拉基蒂奇的脖子往下拉，狠狠地咬了他嘴唇一口，“你到底还干不干？”

很快，拉基蒂奇就用行动回答了莫德里奇。他分开身下人细嫩的臀瓣，露出那仍然红艳湿润的穴口，将勃起的阴茎插了进去。由于里面残留着精液和润滑剂，加上之前彻底的操弄，这次的挺近较初次更容易些。穴肉似乎已经熟悉拉基蒂奇的性器，甫一被进入就热情地吸上来，紧紧地咬着不放。

拉基蒂奇喘息着，握紧身下人的腰开始大力抽动。莫德里奇起初被撞得惊呼了一声，忙伸手抓住拉基蒂奇的手臂以维持平衡，渐渐再也无法克制似地大声呻吟起来，双眼迷蒙地望着上方，又突然像是惊醒般地偏过了视线。

“很在意那面镜子？”拉基蒂奇停下动作，忍着欲望拔出阴茎，将莫德里奇翻过身背对自己，“这样就看不到了。”

拉基蒂奇没有急着再次插入，而是先撩起莫德里奇的头发，重重地吮吻那雪白的后颈，直到留下了一个个红色的印记。然后他抬起莫德里奇的腰，顺着腰线向下摸到臀部，一边缓慢地揉捏臀瓣，一边把阴茎抵在臀缝里摩擦。

现在的姿势的确看不到镜子，却比刚才更羞耻了。莫德里奇跪趴在床上，屁股高高地翘起，穴口在龟头的摩动下不自觉地快速收缩，仿佛在渴求着被操一样。他逃避般地把头埋进双臂间，全身都泛起了诱人的粉色。

这副模样更勾起了拉基蒂奇的欲念，原有的耐心瞬间消失，扶着阴茎直直地顶进了甬道内。背入的姿势使阴茎进得更深，和内壁结合得更彻底。拉基蒂奇俯身贴近莫德里奇，腾出一只手揉弄他竖起的性器，下身也用力地挺动起来。

房间里霎时充斥着皮肉拍打的声音，较此前的都更为响亮，黏腻的水声不绝于耳，混杂在喘息与呻吟之中，显得淫靡至极。莫德里奇用手揪着枕头，感到身后的力度大到几乎要把自己操进床垫。他白嫩的臀瓣被阴囊撞得发红，内里的液体随着阴茎的抽动溢出了一些，顺着臀间流下，在不断撞击的过程中渐渐沾湿了拉基蒂奇下体的耻毛，弄得两人的结合处湿淋淋的一片。

太糟糕了，比之前更糟糕。莫德里奇感到自己的后面湿得可怕，体内的敏感点在一次又一次的深入中被频频摩擦、戳刺，身前的性器因为愈发激烈的交合而受到了冷落，却翘得比原来更高。仿佛是承受不住似的，莫德里奇费力地撑着身体往前爬，想摆脱这早已脱离掌控的一切，但很快被拉基蒂奇抓着腰更深地顶入。

快感迅速地堆积，似乎随时会爆发，可距离顶峰始终差那么一点。莫德里奇有些艰难地伸出一只手摸上自己的性器，开始断断续续的抚弄。这举动令拉基蒂奇终于意识到自己忽略了它已久，忙腾出手帮着一起撸动。

“卢卡，”拉基蒂奇的手慢慢地移到了莫德里奇的腹部，抚摩着那片光滑的皮肤，“你肚子这里可以摸得到我的形状……”

他说着重重地按压了一下，莫德里奇惊叫一声就射了出来，与此同时后穴一阵强烈的收缩，紧得拉基蒂奇几乎要缴械，不过最终还是忍下了冲动。

未等莫德里奇从高潮中恢复过来，拉基蒂奇就抱着他以结合的姿势坐起来，一边揉捏他硬挺的乳头，一边较先前缓慢地挺动下身。这之后拉基蒂奇又搂着莫德里奇换了几个姿势，给后者带去了不少奇妙的体验。

在被抬起一条腿侧入时，莫德里奇终于忍不住问道：“你怎么……会这么多花样……”

拉基蒂奇缓了缓动作，略感奇怪地反问：“难道你没看过成人电影吗？”

果然是个坏男孩，刚成年就不学好，真是被他的外表欺骗了。莫德里奇在心里暗道，可自己竟然不觉得讨厌，被这样翻来覆去地操弄也没有生气或是厌恶，甚至还因为不断涌上的快感而觉得很舒爽。

两人再次回到面对面的姿势交合，而这时的莫德里奇已经无暇顾及天花板上的镜子。他搂着压在自己身上的拉基蒂奇，突然开了口：“伊万……我上次把那东西放在你身上……不是嘲笑更不是羞辱……”他断断续续地说道，“我只是想让你……记住我……”

拉基蒂奇听见这话猛地停止下身的抽插，十分惊讶地看着他。

“这次……我知道你在那上面……”莫德里奇继续道，“我知道你会像上次那样救我……虽然我骗了你……”他说着，把头靠上拉基蒂奇的颈肩，轻声道：“你果然如我所想，太好了……”

最后这句话的音量非常轻，但拉基蒂奇清楚地听见了。心脏有了一瞬间的收紧，又慢慢变得柔软。拉基蒂奇紧紧地抱住莫德里奇，大力地操着他，仿佛在倾注什么，许久低低地唤了一声——

“卢卡……”

大量的精液随即喷薄而出，将内壁完全地浇灌。

搂在一起休息了片刻后，拉基蒂奇抱着莫德里奇去浴室清理。在用手指插进那有些红肿的小穴，引导里面的液体流出时，拉基蒂奇听到对方低声地抱怨：“怎么有这么多……”他先是愣了一下，继而倏地红了脸。

之后，拉基蒂奇把莫德里奇抱到床上，脱下自己的外套帮他穿好，以代替那件损毁的T恤，不过裤子可没法脱给他。所幸这件外套足够长，可以遮盖住长裤上略有破损的裆部。拉基蒂奇又去处理了尸体，并且对套房进行了细致的善后工作。这期间莫德里奇坐在床上看着他忙碌，偶尔提出一些建议。等确认完无遗漏后，拉基蒂奇询问莫德里奇是否要一起走，后者点点头下了床，双脚刚一踩到地上就微微地蹙起了眉。

“很痛吗？”拉基蒂奇连忙扶住他，有点迟疑地问道：“要不我……背你出去？”

莫德里奇原本想拒绝，这种程度的疼痛对他来说不算什么，但是看到对方带着几分关切几分着急的样子，立刻改变了主意，微笑道：“好啊。”

此时已是凌晨三点，房外的走廊上空无一人。拉基蒂奇戴着口罩小心地避开摄像头，背着莫德里奇从安全出口下楼，然后从一个隐秘的小门走出了俱乐部。

外面依然黑黢黢的一片，除了道旁尽职工作的路灯外，只有几处零星的灯光自建筑物内发出。整条街都空空荡荡，偶尔有一辆车飞驰而过，基本看不到人烟。莫德里奇趴在拉基蒂奇的背上，目光扫过对方的后脑勺、脖颈、耳朵，最后停留在右耳上。他盯着看了良久，终于凑上前亲了亲，小声道：“伊万，你真好。”

那白净的耳廓霎时变得绯红。明明他俩更超过的事都已经全部做过，拉基蒂奇却因为这小小的接触及话语而害羞了起来，心跳也一阵加速。不过莫德里奇后来没再说什么，只是静静地搂着他的脖子。

过了约二十分钟，两人到达了莫德里奇所说的接应点。拉基蒂奇把他放下之后，张了张口似乎想说什么，但看到对方正有些急地联络同伴，最终还是将话咽下，改口道：“那……我走了？”

“嗯。”莫德里奇应了声，脸上没什么表情。

拉基蒂奇走出半英里，忽然像是意识到什么似的摸了摸身上。果不其然，搜集的讯息被拿走了，甚至连自己的枪也不见了。那个小骗子又一次……拉基蒂奇赶紧转身返回，讯息给他没关系，毕竟任务已经算失败，但是枪丢了会相当麻烦。

接近目的地时，拉基蒂奇望见莫德里奇打开黑色轿车后座的门正要上去，急忙跑过去拉住了他的胳膊。不料对方竟一个用力，拽着拉基蒂奇一起上了车。

拉基蒂奇被拽得失去平衡，刚稳住身体就看到莫德里奇伸手关上了车门。随后轿车发动，飞快地往前驶去。他正觉得疑惑，突然感到腰部被一个熟悉的硬物抵住——是自己的枪。

“操了我那么久想一走了之？”莫德里奇盯着他，棕色的眼眸里一片平静，但拉基蒂奇知道他应该在生气。

“卢卡，我绝对没有这个意思，”拉基蒂奇立即解释道，“刚才我有些话想对你说，但你看上去似乎没有时间听。”

莫德里奇思考了几秒收起枪，道：“现在你可以说了。”

拉基蒂奇瞟了一眼前方的司机，略带犹豫地问道：“能换个地方吗？”

一直听着两人对话的司机吹了声口哨，用克罗地亚语问莫德里奇，“卢卡，这就是你上次说的男孩？”

“是的。”

“要带他去见比利奇先生吗？”

“当然，”莫德里奇仿佛知道拉基蒂奇能听懂似的，注视着他的眼睛认真地说：“这可是我的男朋友。”

==========END==========


End file.
